The Don Kanonji Show
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: I know it's been done before, but this is a review and ask/dare the bleach characters! So review with your questions/dares and have fun
1. The Don Kanonji Show

**The Don Kanonji Show!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ... *Don Kanonji appears beside me*

Kanonji: Spirits are always with you! Bwahahaha ...

*Hits Kanonji on the head*

Me: Excuse me, but this is not your show! In fact, it's MY show, but because you insisted, I'm calling it the Don Kanonji Show.

Kanonji: Well my ratings were going down *pouts*

Me: *Sighs* I wonder why ...?

Kanonji: Hey!

Me: *Hits Kanonji on the head again* Anyways ... I know this has been done many times before, however it's just so much fun!

Kanonji: And it'll hopefully help me get some more ratings!

Me: Shall I call Jinta-kun and Karin-chan?

Kanonji: *Starts to sweat* No, please don't ...

Me: Then be quiet! Right, sorry about that. So, without further interruptions *Glares at Kanonji* all you have do is review with your questions and dares ...

Kenpachi: *Appears beside me* If we don't like the questions or dares, do I get to fight whoever reviewed with the question/dare?

Me: *Sighs* No, Kenpachi-san. However, I think I saw Kurosaki-kun around here somewhere ... *Kenpachi runs off to find Ichigo* Poor Ichigo ... Anyway, reviews will be checked everyday, and each reviewer will receive their own chapter, so ask as many questions as you like and dare as many people as you like ...

Toushirou: What's this about dares?

Me: *Startled* Oh, Toushirou-kun, I didn't realize you were there ... *Sweat drop*

Toushirou: How many times do I have to repeat myself?! It's Hitsygaya-taichou!

Me: Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou.

Toushirou: *Sighs* So, what's this about dares?

Me: Oh ... Well, you see ... I'm asking everyone who reads this to review with questions and dares for you guys ...

Toushirou: *Lowers head* Oh dear ... We're doomed ...

Me: *Smiling broadly* Come on Whitey-chan, cheer up! I'm sure it won't be that bad ...

Toushirou: *Glares at me* Don't call me Whitey-chan!

Me: *Flinches* Sorry! ... Uh ... Hitsugaya-taichou, where's Rangiku-chan? *Toushirou disappears* Phew ... Uhh ... Where was I? Oh yeah! And making a special appearance is Shiba Kaien!

Rukia: *Appearing from nowhere stares at me wide-eyed* Did you say Kaien-dono will be making an appearance?

Me: Uhhh ... Yes, Rukia-chan, I did.

Rukia: *Disappears to tell Ukitake-taichou*

Me: *Sighs* Poor girl ...

Kanonji: *Taps me on the shoulder* Uhhh ... Will I have to join in?

Me: *Grins* Of course!

Kanonji: Yay! My ratings will go up!

Me: *Raises fist to hit Kanonji on the head*

Kanonji: Alright, alright! I'll be quiet!

Me: Good! ... Anyway, all that's left to say is, have fun and I hope to see reviews soon!

Kanonji: Spirits are always with you! Bwahahaha!

Me: *Sighs*


	2. AnimeLuver4everandevr's Review

**AnimeLuver4everandevr's Review**

Kanonji: Spirits are always with you! Bwahahaha ...

Me: *Hits Kanonji on the head* Will you stop that?! Besides the title's changed. *Pokes tongue out at Kanonji*

Kanonji: *Stares at title* What?! Why has the title changed?!

Me: Because AnimeLuver4everandevr has reviewed, so this is their chapter!!

Kanonji: *Pouts*

Me: *Sighs* Anyway, thanks AnimeLuver4everandevr for reviewing! *Clears throat* Ok, listen up everyone, AnimeLuver has dares!! Mwahahahaha!!

Everyone: *Sighs*

Me: Oh come on, you don't know what they are yet ... Mwahahaha!!

Everyone: We're doomed!

Me: *Smiling broadly* Ok, let's get started!! First of all ... Toushirou-kun French kiss Momo-chan!!

Toushirou: *Blushes* What?!

Momo: *Blushes*

Me: Just do it!! Oh and give her a hickey too!!

Toushirou: Can I kill AnimeLuver? *Grabs the hilt of his Zanpakutou*

Me: No you can't kill AnimeLuver!!

Toushirou: Why not?!

Me: Because I like AnimeLuver's dares!! Mwahahaha!!

Toushirou: *Sighs*

Me: Now, French kiss Momo-chan and give her a hickey ...

Toushirou: *Pouts* But ...

Me: *Grabs own Zanpakutou* Now Toushirou-kun!

Toushirou: *Blushing French kisses Momo and proceeds to give her a hickey*

Everyone (Except Toushirou And Momo): Awwwwwww!!

Me: *Smiling broadly* Next you'll be getting married ...

Toushirou: *Sighs* Don't give AnimeLuver ideas ...

Me: Mwahahaha!! Ok next we have a dare for Kenpachi-san!!

Kenpachi; Does the dare involve fighting someone?

Me: No ...

Kenpachi: Then I'm not doing it ...

Me: *Evil smile* I'll take your Zanpakutou away ...

Kenpachi: What's the dare?

Me: *Smiling broadly* You have to play Jingle Bells using the bells on your head!

Kenpachi: What?!

Me: *Evil smile* Remember, I'll take your Zanpakutou away if you don't ...

Kenpachi: Alright! I'll do it! *Starts to shake head so that the bells on his head play the tune Jingle Bells*

Yumichika: *Stares at Kenpachi admiringly* Taichou, you should play Jingle Bells like that more often!

Kenpachi: *Glares at Yumichika* Die!

Me: Now, now, Kenpachi-san, I'm sure Yumichika will get his fair share of dares and questions in the future ... Mwahahaha!!

Yumichika: *Sighs* I should've kept quiet ... Then people might've forgotten about me ...

Me: How could anyone forget about you, Yumi-chan?

Yumichika: *Glares at me* Don't call me Yumi-chan!

Me: Mwahahahaha!! Anyway, what's next ... *Grins evily* Tou-shi-rou!!

Toushirou: *Sighs* Oh no ... Why me ...

Me: *Grins* Just put up with it!! Anyway, you have to French kiss Momo-chan and give her another hickey!!

Toushirou: What?! Why?

Me: Just do it!! *Turns to Rangiku* Have you got the camera ready?

Rangiku: *Evil smile* Yup!

Me: Good ... *Turns back to Toushirou* Ok, whenever your ready ...

Toushirou: *Blushing starts French kissing Momo*

Rangiku: *Goes a little camera mad and takes several pictures of Toushirou French kissing Momo and giving her a hickey*

Me: Wow Rangiku-chan ... You should give up your day job as a Shinigami and go into photography ...

Rangiku: *Smiling broadly* I know!

Nanao: *Vividly remembering the last pictures she took of Kira and Hisagi shudders* No she shouldn't!

Me: Spoil sport!

Toushirou: Matsumoto!

Rangiku: *Startled* Don't scare me like that, taichou, they were about to fall out.

Toushirou: What were?

Rangiku: My boobs ... See?

Toushirou: Never mind ... Matsumoto, where are those pictures?

Rangiku: Pictures?

Toushirou: Yes, the pictures you took of Momo-chan and me.

Rangiku: *Sneakily hands me the pictures* I don't know what you're talking about, taichou.

Me: *Smiling broadly hands Hisagi the pictures*

Hisagi: *Promptly places the pictures in the Soul Society paper. Has the paper printed straight away and distributes the paper to everyone*

Me: *Looking at the pictures in the paper* You and Momo-chan make a cute couple, Toushirou-kun.

Toushirou: Matsumoto! Hisagi!

Rangiku/Hisagi: *Run away and hide*

Me: *Grinning evilly* Who's next ...

Everyone: *Starts praying it's not them*

Me: *Smiling broadly* Ukitake-taichou!

Ukitake: *Sighs* Oh no ...

Me: You have to give Yachiru-chan and Toushirou-kun big bags of candy! And Toushirou-kun's has to be watermelon candy!!

Ukitake: *Sighs with relief* Thank you AnimeLuver!! *Hands Yachiru and Toushirou a big bag of candy*

Yachiru: Yay! *Starts eating the candy*

Ukitake: *Suddenly remembers the mayhem Yachiru causes when she's hyper tries to stop her from eating the candy*

Me: *Grinning evilly* If you take the candy away from her, you'll be stripped to your underwear and made to run around Seireitei singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'!!

Ukitake: *Decides not to take the candy away from Yachiru*

Me: *Pouts*

Toushirou: *Stares disheartened at the floor* Why do I have to eat watermelon candy?

Me: Do you want to run around Seireitei in your underwear?

Toushirou: *Starts eating the candy*

Yachiru: *Finishes candy and starts causing havoc around Soul Society*

Yachiru:-

Interrupts Yamamoto sou-taichou's tea ceremony and wrecks the tea

Glues a ridiculous wig onto Madarame's head while he's sleeping

Steals all of the koi from Byakuya's pond

Hides Kenpachi's Zanpakutou and blames it on Yumichika

Tries to help Kenpachi track down Yumichika so that Kenpachi can kill him, but gets

Kenpachi lost on purpose

Hides Iba's sunglasses

Tips Rangiku's and Kyouraku's sake into Byakuya's pond

Turns Toushirou's hair blue

Gives Komamura a hair cut

Hides all of Oomaeda's snacks and blames it on Renji

Lets all of the souls from Rukongai into Seireitei so that they can shop and blames Rangiku

Me: *Laughs at everyone who was affected by Yachiru's rampage* Did you have fun, Yachiru-chan?

Yachiru: Yeah!

Madarame: *Tries to unglue the wig* Yachiru ...

Yachiru: *Runs away and hides*

Me: You look good with hair though, Madarame-kun

Madarame: *Glares at me* Leave me alone

Toushirou: *With his new blue hair* Can I kill AnimeLuver now?

Me: *Grinning broadly* But aoi-kun you look so cute!!

Toushirou: Disappear ...

Me: *Pouts* But aoi-kun, there are still more dares ...

Toushirou: *Sighs*

Me: Anyway, Toushirou-kun, did you like your watermelon candy?

Toushirou: I did actually

Me: *Grins* Good! *Makes mental note to give Toushirou more watermelon candy in the future* Now before we continue, I'd like to introduce a special guest star ...

Everyone: Who? Who?

Me: I'd like to introduce AnimeLuver!!

Everyone: *Glares at AnimeLuver*

AnimeLuver: Don't kill me!!

Me: Don't worry, I forgot to mention we're immortal ...

Everyone: *Sighs*

AnimeLuver: *Grins* Nice beginning chapter by the way!!

Me: *Grins* Thanks!! Would you like to do the next dare?

AnimeLuver: Uh huh!

Me: *Hands AnimeLuver the Guest Star Haori*

AnimeLuver: *Puts Haori on* Alright!! Ichigo and Renji I want you to wear these!! *Hands Ichigo and Renji sexy bunny suits*

Ichigo/Renji: What?!

AnimeLuver: Just wear them!!

Ichigo: But ...

Me: *Glares evilly at Ichigo* Do you want to run around Seireitei in your underwear?

Ichigo: *Promptly puts the sexy bunny suit on*

Renji: *Quickly puts his sexy bunny suit on*

AnimeLuver: *Hands Ichigo and Renji a guitar* You have to play those guitars and sing Lost My Music by Aya Hirano!!

Ichigo/Renji: In these suits?!

AnimeLuver: Yes!!

Ichigo/Renji: *Sigh. But start to play the guitars and sing.*

Ichigo and Renji:- (Singing badly)

Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?

Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
Issho ni mita shinema hitorikiri de nagasu

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Ashita me ga sametara  
Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Tomaranai no yo hey!!

Nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoi de no one day  
Anata no kotoba ni wa sukoshi uso ga atta

Hanasanai yo to kimi dake da to  
Dakishimeta no ni  
Yakusoku ga fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta

Daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
Itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
Kitto me ga samete mo  
Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning

I lost I lost I lost you!  
You're making making my music!  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
Mou aenai no? no!

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Ashita me ga sametara  
Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Kitto me ga samete mo  
Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Tomaranai no yo  
I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Mada aeru yo ne? ne!

Me: You two need singing lessons ...

Ichigo/Renji: Leave us alone!!

Me: But AnimeLuver still has more dares ...

AnimeLuver: *Evil smile* That's right. And the next dare is for everyone expect Aizen!! Bwahahahahahaha!!

Aizen: Oh no ...

AnimeLuver: Everyone can kill Aizen!! And Kanonji, he's a bad spirit!!

Kanonji: A bad spirit?! *Eyes light up*

Aizen: I wish I was in Hueco Mundo ...

Everyone: *Grabs their Zanpakutou and chases after Aizen. Everyone who isn't a Shinigami uses their own unique powers*

Me/AnimeLuver: *Join in and lend a hand*

Half an hour later ...

*After Aizen has been revived ...*

Me: That was fun. We should do that again sometime ...

Aizen; It wasn't fun and we should never, ever do that again.

Me: Spoil sport!

Aizen: *Sighs*

Me: Anyway, AnimeLuver, who's next?

AnimeLuver: *Turns to Orihime* My next dare is for Orihime!!

Orihime: *Looking worried* What is it?

AnimeLuver: *Smiling broadly* Orihime, I dare you to make the best food you've ever made and give it to Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the arrancar!!

Orihime: *Grins* Got it! *Starts cooking*

Sometime later ...

Orihime: Finished!!

Me/AnimeLuver: What did you make?

Orihime: *Grins* I made leek onigiri!!

Me: *Frowns* Ok ... You're weird ...

AnimeLuver: *Grins* Now hand out the leek onigiri!!

Orihime: *Gives the leek Onigiri to Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the arrancar*

Aizen; What if we don't like leek?

Me: Oh Ka-non-ji!!

Aizen: *Starts eating the leek onigiri*

Gin/Tousen/Arrancar: *Start eating the leek onigiri*

Ten minutes later ...

Me: *Stares at the empty plate the leek onigiri was on* Wow, you ate it all!

Tousen: I wanted more ...

Me: *Sighs* You're weird ... *Turns to AnimeLuver* Ok, who's the next dare for?

AnimeLuver: *Grins evilly* My next dare is for Ulquiorra!!

Ulquiorra: *Stares blankly at AnimeLuver*

Me: He isn't as scared as the others ...

AnimeLuver: He will be!! Bwahahahahahaha!!

Me: *Grins* So what's the dare?

AnimeLuver: Ok, Ulquiorra, I dare you to kiss Grimmjow on the lips!!

Ulquiorra/Grimmjow: What?!

AnimeLuver: Or would you prefer to run around Seireitei in your underwear?

Ulquiorra: *Turns to Grimmjow* Why me ...

Grimmjow: My thoughts exactly ...

Uulquiorra: *Kisses Grimmjow on the lips*

Everyone (Except Ulquiorra And Grimmjow): Awwwwwww!!

Ulquiorra: *Glares at me and AnimeLuver) If you ever mention this in the future, you'll die ...

Me: *Sighs* Have you forgotten already? We're immortal ...

Ulquiorra: *Thinking* There must be a way to make them mortal ...

Me: So, AnimeLuver, who's the next dare for?

AnimeLuver: *Grins evilly* The next dare is for Grimmjow!!

Grimmjow: What? I've already been tortured!!

Me: *Smiling broadly* Whoever reviews can torture you or anyone else as much as they like ...

Grimmjow: You're mean ...

Me: *Still smiling broadly* I know! So, AnimeLuver, what's Grimmjow's dare?

AnimeLuver: *Smiling evilly hands Grimmjow a cat cosplay outfit* Grimmjow, you have to wear this while doing the Nyan Nyan dance.

Grimmjow: Die ...

Me: *Grabs Zanpakutou* I take it you want to run around Seireitei in your underwear ... Let me help you undress ...

Grimmjow: *Snatches the cat cosplay outfit away from AnimeLuver and changes* Ok, here goes ... *Does Nyan Nyan dance* Nyan nyan nyan nyan, ni hao nyan! Goujasu, derisasu, dekaruchaa.

Me: Kawaii!!

Grimmjow: Disappear ...

Me: *Shakes head* Nope! *Turns to AnimeLuver* So who's next?

AnimeLuver: Nope that's it ...

Me: *Pouts*

Everyone: *Thanks Kami-sama it's over*

AnimeLuver: Happy?

Toushirou/Grimmjow/Aizen/Ulquiorra/Ichigo/Renji: We're happy it's over ...

Me: *Grabs Zanpakutou and glares at them* Are you happy?

Toushirou/Grimmjow/Aizen/Ulquiorra/Ichigo/Renji: Yes!!

Me: *Smiling broadly* Good! AnimeLuver, thanks for reviewing and as our guest star, you get to keep your Guest Star Haori.

AnimeLuver: *Grins* Thanks! I'll send more later but here! *AnimeLuver hands everyone an ipod with their favourite tunes on it* Bye bye! *Does Gin bye-bye and disappears*

Me: *Sighs* I hope someone reviews soon ...

Everyone: We don't ...

Me: *Smiling sweetly* Yes you do ... *Grabs Zanpakutou*

Everyone: You're scary ...

Me: *Pouts* No I'm not ... Anyway, thanks for reviewing AnimeLuver. I can't get the Nyan Nyan song out of my head now ... Oh well *Grins*

Grimmjow: *Shudders*

Me: Ok, people, the Bleach characters need you to review!!

Toushirou: No we don't ...

Me: *Smiling broadly* Tou-shi-rou, still haven't got the blue out of your hair yet?

Toushirou: *Ignores me*

Me: *Sighs* Oh well. As I was saying ... We need you, the public to review!! The Bleach characters are waiting to be tortured!! Mwahahahaha. Will you dare the Bleach characters like AnimeLuver? Or will you ask them questions? Or will you do a mixture? I leave that entirely up to you ... *Grins*

Ichigo: As long as I don't have to sing, dress up and play guitar again, I'll be ok ...

Me: *Grinning broadly* Reviews daring Ichigo to sing, dress up and play guitar again will be appreciated!!

Ichigo: Kenpachi-san, where are you? Kill me now ...

Me: Ok, well that's it for now; hope to see you again soon!! Please, remember to review and most of all, have fun with your questions/dares ...

Kanonji: Spirits are always with you!! Bwahahahaha ...!!

Me: *Hits Kanonji on the head* And please review with as many dares for Kanonji as you like ...

Kanonji: That's not fair ...

Me: Well if they don't review ... I'll start making dares up for you ... Mwahahahaha ...

Kanonji: *Looking worried* Please review!!

Me: *Smiling broadly* You heard Kanonji! Now, sayonara from The Don Kanonji Show!!


	3. Pharoahatem's Review

**Pharoahatem's Review**

Kanonji: Spirits ...

Me: *Hits Kanonji on the head* Stop saying that!!

Kanonji: *Rubs head* Owww ... That hurt!!

Me: *Sighs* It was supposed to. Anyway, we've had another review ... *Grins*

Everyone: *Sighs*

Toushirou: *Looking worried* Is it AnimeLuver?

Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Renji/Ichigo/Aizen: *Shudder*

Me: *Sighs* Read the title ...

Everyone: *Stares at the title*

Toushirou: I hope Pharoahatem's nice to us ...

Me: *Grins* You'll just have to wait and see. *Frowns slightly* But, you know Toushirou-kun, your dares could've been a lot worse ...

Toushirou: *Glares at me*

Me: *Moves away from Toushirou* Anyway, let's move on. Please give a warm welcome to our guest star, Pharoahatem!!

Everyone: *Claps unenthusiastically*

Me: *Sighs* Pharoahatem just ignore them. *Grins* Thanks for being our second reviewer, and as our guest star, you get to wear this ... *Hands Pharoahatem the Guest Star Haori*

Pharoahatem: Thanks! *Puts Guest Star Haori on*

Me: *Claps hands together* Let's begin!!

Pharoahatem: I've only got one dare, is that ok?

Me: *Nods head* Of course it is!!

Pharoahatem: *Clears throat* Ok then, my dare is for Ichigo ...

Ichigo: *Swallows hard and stares nervously at Pharoahatem* What is it?

Pharoahatem: I dare you to kiss Rukia and go out on a date with her!

Ichigo: *Smiling broadly* Pharoahatem, you've just become my new best friend ... *Promptly walks up to Rukia, kisses her and then whisks her away*

Ichigo And Rukia's Date (In The Real World):-

Ichigo takes Rukia to a popular amusement park

Takes her to an ice-rink

Takes her to the movies *But ends up missing half of the movie*

Takes her to an expensive restaurant

Buys her a bunch of roses

Takes her back to Seireitei

Me: *Smiling broadly* How was your date?

Ichigo: *Grins* We're going on another date next week!

Renji: *Grabs his Zanpakutou* Howl, Zabimaru!

Ichigo: *Narrowly misses Renji's attack* What was that for?!

Renji: *Glaring at Ichigo* I only let you go on that date with Rukia because it was a dare ... I never expected you to ask her out again!!

Ichigo: *Swallows hard* Oh no ... *Runs away*

Renji: Get back here!! *Runs after Ichigo*

Me: *Smiling broadly turns to Pharoahatem* Thanks for reviewing and as our guest star, you get to keep your Guest Star Haori.

Pharoahatem: Thanks! *Disappears*

Me: *Thinking* Perhaps I should stop Renji before he decides to kill Ichigo ... *Turns to Kanonji* Make sure you say goodbye properly!! *Disappears*

Kanonji: *Grins* Spirits are always with you! Bwahahaha ...!

Karin/Jinta: *Hit Kanonji*

Kanonji: Owww ....! Why me ...?

Karin/Jinta: *Sigh* Idiot ... We hope you review soon!! *Grin evilly* So until the next instalment of The Don Kanonji Show!! *Both do Karakura Red poses*


	4. Pheonixflamechimera78's Review

**Pheonixflamechimera78's Review**

Me: *Glares at Kanonji*

Kanonji: What?! I haven't said anything ... Yet ...

Me: *Folds arms* But you were about to ... Weren't you?

Kanonji: Maybe ...

Me: *Sighs* I only wanted a simply yes or no ...

Kanonji: *Grins*

Me: *Shakes head in despair* Let's just move on shall we?

Kanonji: Does that mean we've had another review?

Me: *Grins* Uh huh ...

Everyone: *Sighs*

Me: *Smiling broadly* Cheer up ...! Besides, you've had a couple of days to relax seeing as though I haven't uploaded this onto ...

Kanonji: *Frowns* What's ?

Me: *Sighs* Never mind Kanonji ... Anyway, our reviewer, pheonixflame has dares ... Mwahahaha!

Everyone: *Praying* Someone save us ...

Ichigo: *Smiling broadly* Although my last dare was more than alright ...

Renji: *Grabs Zabimaru* Say that again ...

Ichigo: *Swallows hard* Forget I said anything ...

Me: *Smiling broadly* Come on Renji-kun, be nice ... After all, he said he was sorry for planning to take Rukia out again after you'd nearly killed him ...

Renji: *Clears throat* Let's just move on ...

Me: *Grins* Very well ... Introducing our guest star ... Pheonixflame!!

Pheonixflame: *Grins* Hi!

Me: And as our guest star, you get to wear this ... *Hands pheonixflame the Guest Star Haori*

Pheonixflame: *Grins and puts Guest Star Haori on* Shall I start?

Me: *Nods* Please do ...

Pheonixflame: *Smiling evilly turns to Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *Looking worried takes a step back*

Pheonixflame: Grimmjow ...

Grimmjow: Yeah ...

Pheonixflame: I dare you to ...

Grimmjow: *Starts to sweat*

Pheonixflame: ... Dress up in a dog suit and go from door in a random neighbourhood claiming to be the cheese delivery man!

Grimmjow: What?!

Me: *Starts to laugh*

Grimmjow: *Shakes head* No way ... There's no way I'm ...

Pheonixflame: *Turns to me* If he refuses to do the dare, doesn't he have to run around Seireitei naked singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'?

Me: *Grins and nods*

Pheonixflame: *Turns to Grimmjow* The choice is yours ...

Me: *Grabs Zanpakutou*

Grimmjow: What ... What's that for?

Me: You mean my Zanpakutou? Oh ... Well, I was under the impression you weren't going to do the dare, so I'll help you undress ...

Grimmjow: *Promptly turns to pheonixflame* Where's the dog suit?

Me/Pheonixflame: *Grin*

Pheonixflame: *Hands Grimmjow the dog suit*

Grimmjow: *Changes into the dog suit* Ok, now what?

Me: *Laughs*

Pheonixflame: *Grinning* Now to go a random neighbourhood, go door to door and claim to be the cheese delivery man!

Grimmjow: Where though? In the real world or in Soul Society?

Pheonixflame: Hmmm ... Both!

Grimmjow: What?!

Me: *Studying my Zanpakutou* I wonder if I should sharpen it ...

Grimmjow: I'm going ...

In The Real World

Grimmjow: *Knocks on door*

Old lady: *Answers* Yes?

Grimmjow: Hi there! I'm the new cheese delivery man ...

Old lady: *Grabs hand bag* Go away you monster! Before I call the police! *Starts whacking Grimmjow with hand bag*

Grimmjow: *Whilst being hit mumbles* Mon ... Mon ... Monster ... Hey wait a minute ... you can see me?

Old lady: Of course I can see you! Now go away!

Grimmjow: *Decides to do what the old lady says and runs away. When Grimmjow is far enough away he stops* I wonder why that old lady could see me ... Oh well, better move on ... *Goes from door to door*

Half An Hour Later

(And several bruises later)

Grimmjow: *Staggers toward me and pheonixflame* Why ... why could they ... see me?

Pheonixflame: *Grins* Woops, I forgot to mention the fact that the dog suit acts as a gigai.

Grimmjow: That's ... mean ... *Collapses*

Me: Hmm ... Unohana-taichou, would you be able to take a look at Grimmjow?

Unohana: Hai ... *Takes Grimmjow to the 4th Squad barracks*

Me: *Grins* Poor Grimmjow ... And he still hasn't gone around Soul Society claiming to be the cheese delivery man ...

Pheonix: Let Unohana-taichou heal him first ... And then we'll break the bad news to him!

Me: *Smiling evilly* Excellent idea! However, until then, shall we move onto the next dare?

Pheonixflame: *Nods* And the next dare is for Toushirou!

Toushirou: *Sighs* Why me?

Me: *Ignores Toushirou* So what dare have you got for aoi-chan?

Toushirou: Don't call me aoi-chan!

Me: Ok then, Whitey-chan ...

Toushirou: Don't call me Whitey-chan either!

Me: *Pouts* Please ...?

Toushirou: *Sighs*

Me: Thank you! Anyway, pheonixflame-chan, what do you dare Toushirou to do?

Pheonixflame: *Grins* Toushirou, you have to behave like a little kid for a week!

Toushirou: What?! You've got to be kidding!

Pheonixflame: Oh and you'd better act like your having a good time ...

Toushirou: No way!

Me: *Grabs Zanpakutou* I should've sharpened this after all ...

Toushirou: Yachiru! Come here ... I need some advice!

Me/pheonixflame: *Grin*

Yachiru: What is it Shiro-taichou?

Toushirou: *Grits teeth* I ... I need ... I need you ... To help me ... Act like ... A little kid for a week ...

Yachiru: *Grins and grabs Toushirou's hand* Come with me!

Toushirou's Nightmare Week (With Yachiru's help)

Toushirou gives Yachiru his haori and lets her command squad 10 for a whole day while he eats candy and tries to sneak the koi back into Byakuya's pond. *However Byakuya catches him and he ends up running around Seireitei with Byakuya on his heels*

Toushirou skips several taichou meetings and blames it on Rangiku. And in the meetings he goes to he interrupts Yamamoto sou-taichou and ends up having to run for his life.

Toushirou helps Yachiru glue a new wig to Ikkaku's head while he's sleeping. And helps her give Komamura-taichou a new hair cut.

Toushirou changes the location of the Men's Association meeting so that it's held in a storage cupboard.

Toushirou hides Rangiku's sake and blames it on Hisagi and Kira.

And he does all this with a smile on his face.

(A Week Later)

Me: *Grinning* Well done Toushirou-kun!

Toushirou: *Looking over his shoulder* Is it alright if I go into hiding for a while?

Me/pheonixflame: No ...

Toushirou: You're mean ...

Me: *Ignores Toushirou* Do you think Grimmjow-kun's healed by now?

Pheonixflame: He should be ...

Me: Unohana-taichou!

Unohana: *Appears beside me* Hai?

Me: Has Grimmjow healed yet?

Unohana: Hai.

Me: *Grins* Oh Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: *Appears in front of me* What is it?

Me: You still haven't completed your dare ...

Grimmjow: *Frowns* What?

Pheonixflame: You have to choose a neighbourhood in Soul Society and claim to be the cheese delivery man there too!

Grimmjow: I'll do it, if I can take someone with me ...

Me: *Frowns* Who?

Grimmjow: Ulquiorra ...

Me: *Grins* Of course!

Grimmjow: *Disappears to find Ulquiorra*

Grimmjow And Ulquiorra's Cheese Delivery Story

Grimmjow finds Ulquiorra and they go the 78th District in Soul Society, wearing the dog suits. They then go door to door claiming to be the cheese delivery men.

Half An Hour Later

Me: Well, you two look a little beaten up ...

Grimmjow: They tried to kill us!

Pheonixflame: *Laughs*

Ulquiorra: It isn't funny! The souls living in Soul Society may not like Shinigami but they absolutely hate Hollows ...

Me: *Trying not laugh* Awww ... Anyway, pheonixflame, who's next?

Grimmjow/Ulquiorra: Hey!

Pheonixflame: *Ignoring Ulquiorra and Grimmjow* This dare is for Toushirou and Kira!

Toushirou: *Sighs*

Kira: *Looking worried* What is it?

Pheonixflame: Tenshi-chan?

Me: Hai?

Pheonixflame: Could you strap Kira to a chair?

Me: Hai! *Grabs Zanpakutou and forces Kira into a chair and ties him to it*

Pheonixflame: Thanks! Now Toushirou ... I want you to make out with Momo in front of Kira and Kira, you have to watch!

Toushirou/Kira: You've got to be joking!

Pheonixflame: Nope ...

Toushirou: What if I refuse?

Me: *Grins* I sharpened my Zanpakutou!

Toushirou: Momo ...

Momo: *Blushing, appears besides Toushirou*

Toushirou: Sorry about this Kira ... *Toushirou and Momo make out in front of Kira while Kira watches*

Kira: Hitsugaya-taichou ... You can stop now ...

Me: But Kira-kun, they've only been kissing for five minutes ...

Kira: Really? It seems like they've been kissing for hours ...

Toushirou: *Stops kissing Momo* Kira's right, five minutes is more than enough ...

Me: *Sighs* Ok ... *Turns to pheonixflame* Who's next?

Toushirou: *Thinking* I bet it's me again ...

Pheonixflame: Well Tenshi, that's it.

Me: *Sniffs*

Toushirou/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/Kira: *Cheer*

Me: *Ignoring their cheers* Well, you're welcome to review again with more dares or questions! And you get to keep your Guest Star Haori

Pheonixflame: Thanks! *Disappears*

Me: *Grins* I wonder what dares or questions the next person will review with?

Everyone: We don't

Me: *Sighs* Spoil sports. Anyway, we'll just have to wait and see! Please keep reviewing and I'll try and update quicker next time. So until then, sayonara!

Kanonji: *Hiding behind Ichigo* Spirits are always with you! Bwahahahaha

Me: *Grabs Zanpakutou* Ichigo out of the way ...!

Ichigo: *Sighs and moves out of the way*

Me: *Chases after Kanonji*

Ichigo: *Sighs* Well at least it's not me ... Anyway, bye for now, from everyone at The Don Kanonji Show ...


End file.
